The Romance Series: Book 5
by Icefox19
Summary: Sequel to The Romance Series: Book 4
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well, The Romance Series:Book 4 is finally over. Here's #5! Hope you enjoy and there are going to be a lot! ofsecrets, break-ups and new romances. I figured out what I'm going to do for the prophecy so that'll come soon!**

"No!" Lionclaw screamed and bounded out of camp. Hollytail's eyes widened and she bolted after him.

"Wait! Lionclaw!" She screamed. She kept a good distance between them in case he screeched to a stop. Which he did. She slammed into him lightly and he growled. Sitting at the base of the tree was… Tigerstar.

He sat at the base of tree and chuckled. "You thought you could outsmart me, didn't you?" He chuckled again and Lionclaw's eyes went wide.

"How could you?" Lionclaw growled menacingly. "Take the life of your own apprentice?" He started to stalk Tigerstar as Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Firestar and Cloudtail slammed into Hollytail.

With a fearless yowl, he threw himself at Tigerstar and he grabbed Tigerstar by the scruff. He bit down as hard as he could. Letting go, he set himself a foot away from Tigerstar.

"You think you can beat me?" Tigerstar laughed. "Brambleclaw, son, come help me." Brambleclaw took a long breath.

"No, I'm not like you Tigerstar. I'm not going to fight against my nephew. But, I want you to know, I thought you were everything. I looked up to you and thanks to you I almost lost Squirrelflight. You said she was nothing, but she's everything to me. What was Mom to you?"

"A piece of crowfood, now bring it on!" He turned back to Lionclaw who was straing wide-eyed at Tigerstar.

"Your mate was a piece of _crowfood _to you? I can't believe it!" Lionclaw sat down and Tigerstar looked confused.

"I mean, my mate, if I had one, would be like, I don't know, my Silverpelt. But nothing compares to who my parents are. I'm unique because of them. You… you came from a crowfood eating mangy mutt, also known as a dog. Then, you mated with Goldenflower, (I think that's who she was) and had him. Then, you went off with a rogue named Sasha after claming that you _hated _rogues."

"I never said any of that, nor did that ever happen." Tigerstar scoffed.

"Look around Tigerstar," Lionclaw said with a smirk. "We all know it's true. We all know what happened. Including her." Lionclaw said and pointed to a rustling bush with his tail.

"Yeah, I know everything Tigerstar, and I'm here to help destroy you. I survived like you said I wouldn't and so did my daughter. The only thing you didn't know, was that I have and extra daughter. Her name is Tigerspot. After you, isn't it great? She is here and ready to kill you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter number 2! Two chapters in one day! Awesome! Review and don't forget, this is an awesome book, or so I think, and if you have any problem, I don't mind if you have a problem just tell me so I can fix it.

"S-Sasha?" Tigerstar asked. She came out of the bushes.

"Yes, Tigerstar, and I'm here to hurt you. You lied to me. You said we'd have a place to live and a place to raise the kits. You were wrong and I nearly got them killed by putting them in the clans. Come to think of it I did. What happened to Hawkfrost, huh, Tigerstar? I know about him." Sasha said as she slid menacingly towards him.

"And this is the puny little punk that killed our son?" Sasha looked at Brambleclaw and laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She laughed again and he glowered and glared at her.

"You want to know how bad I can get?" He asked her. She nodded and he leaped at her. She lid to one side and he landed beside her. She took her paw and tried to trip him by sliding it under his paws. He jumped and she was still getting up. He pulled on her tail and she shrieked.

"Go get her Brambleclaw!" Hollytail started chanting.

"I will!" He growled back. He jumped up again and landed behind her. After twisting around, he leaped at her and twisted mid-air so she thought he was going to land beside her. She side-stepped and he landed right on her back.

With a loud groan, she said, "Okay, you great lump, you can get off of me now!" She growled. Lionclaw sat up and rolled off of her. He licked his pad to keep the blood flow under control and the licked the back of his paw. He rubbed it over one ear and smiled at Sasha.

"What?" She growled. "I'm just out of shape. Tigerspot has to hunt for me. Listen, Tigerstar, I need to tell you something." She said and sat down.

"What?" He growled. He kept standing and as she waited he started to pace.

**Hey guys, I'd put more on for this chapter, but I am writing this at 8:54 at night on April 19, 2009 and I would like to put more but …CLIFFHANGER! Deal with it! There will be more!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Can't you just tell me?" Tigerstar asked ad his eyes flickered to Lionclaw. "I have someone to kill."

"I'm dying." Sasha said. Tigerstar froze and for a heartbeat, there was fear in his eyes. Just as it appeared, it went away.

"But you know what it's like to die, don't you?" She continued. He nodded but didn't continue pacing, instead, he snarled.

"What are you—?" She started, but was cut off when Tigerstar leaped at her. At the same heartbeat, Lionclaw jumped in between the two. He rammed into Tigerstar and Tigerstar flew backwards.

"Oh, saving your little mate, huh?" Tigerstar snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Lionclaw snarled back. "I'm not defending anyone, I'm just killing someone." He said. Tigerstar looked confused and it wasn't fake.

"Wow, what kind of foxdung were you? Braindead, or blind?" Lionclaw said and snickered.

"I'm sorry, Jayfeather." Lionclaw apologized quickly as he turned to his brother.

"No offense taken." Jayfeather replied. He turned his misty blue eyes on Tigerstar and Tigerstar shrunk away.

"What's wrong, Tigerstar, afraid of some blind cat?" Jayfeather asked and smirked. Tigerstar straightened up and looked Lionclaw in the eye.

"This isn't over!" Tigerstar called as he bounded away.

"After him!" Lionclaw yelled and instantly, as if one cue, Berrybush, Birchfall and Brambleclaw shot after him. Lionclaw followed but instead of following directly behind them, he swerved around them and shot off the WindClan camp.

"Onestar!" Lionclaw called ahead of time. Instantly, three to four warriors were surrounding him.

"I just want to talk to Onestar." Lionclaw said calmly. They lead Lionclaw to Onestar.

"Yes?" Onestar asked.

"Please," Lionclaw paused, trying to catch his breath. "We need, some warriors… please… it's Tigerstar… he came back to life… I don't know how, but he did… he's headed this way, we need help." Lionclaw looked around to all the cats.

None of them looked like they would believe him. He gaze landed on one face in particular. Heatherpelt. (I don't know if that's her real warrior name, I didn't have time to check)


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll help!" Heatherpelt spoke up from behind Lionclaw.

"But… how can this be? Tigerstar was killed many moons ago!" Onestar protested.

"Like I said, I don't know!" Lionclaw turned to Heatherpelt and his voice went cold. "Thanks, but we don't need help from you, we need help from the most skilled and experienced warriors here." Lionclaw said. He dipped his head to Onestar.

"You can decide to help or not, but I'd decide quickly because he's headed this way and he didn't live long enough to know where our camps by the lake are." Lionclaw dipped his head again, shot a look at Heatherpelt and walked out of the camp.

"Let's go!" Ashfoot said. Lionclaw ran out of the camp just in time to see Tigerstar hurdling towards the camp. Heatherpelt followed him out and ran off.

"No!" Lionclaw screeched and hurtled towards Heatherpelt. He leaped at her and knocked her out of the way. Getting back up, he jumped at Tigerstar right before he hit the camp.

"Thanks, Lionclaw!" Heatherpelt said breathlessly.

"Alright, just don't do it again!" Lionclaw hissed with hatred. Heatherpelt looked at him in shock. He just saved her, yet he hated her. As if reading her mind, he said, "I can't watch a former clanmate die." At that point she knew. He loved her, but… clans come first and loyalty.

"Help!" A shout came fr3om the camp. Lionclaw was breathing hard, but hurtled toward where Tigerstar was. It turns out, he was trying to steal a kit from the nursery. Lionclaw leaped at Tigerstar and rammed into him. He knocked Tigerstar to the side and picked up the kit.

Tossing the kit back into the moss, he grabbed Tigerstar by the flank. Heatherpelt Grabbed Tigerstar by the scruff and together with Brambleclaw, they dragged Tigerstar to the Thunderpath.

"Don't do it!" A voice came from far away. In a few seconds, Tawnypelt came bounding from ShadowClan.

"You aren't honestly going to kill our father, are you?" She asked and looked at Brambleclaw, then turned to Lionclaw.

"And I suppose you're going to kill your grandfather?" She asked him. He bowed his head as if in shame. He looked her in the eye.

"You don't know, do you?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm not Brambleclaw's son. I'm Leafpool's and Crowfeather's." Lionclaw spoke in hatred when he mentioned his father's name.

"Help!" Another shout came. Lionclaw groaned. He looked around and motioned for Tawnypelt to go find out what had happened. Meanwhile, they threw Tigerstar in front of a monster.

"This isn't the last of us!" Tigerstar screeched as Hawkfrost appeared beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

After Tawnypelt was gone, Brambleclaw walked up to Lionclaw. That was a brave thing you did." He said. Lionclaw dipped his head.

"I was only taught from the best of the best." He said and laughed. "You taught me the most; Ashfur wasn't really there to help me, more like kill me, which turned out getting him killed…" He trailed off. Brambleclaw nodded but hung his head.

"I shouldn't have let you hear the stories of Tigerstar. I never should have thought about how it would affect you. I should have thought more about your heritage and know what was going on."

"Brambleclaw, sir, it wasn't your fault. I thought he could give me everything. The power of leadership and along with that came the pleasure of being loved by someone." Lionclaw added.

"You wouldn't have needed it." Brambleclaw said and stepped backwards. Heatherpelt was walking towards him. With the sunset at her back, she was outlined and the sun radiated the happy mood she was in.

"Watch out Lionclaw!" Brambleclaw screeched.

A look of pure horror crossed Heatherpelt's face and she began to run. She collided into him as a monster rushed past. They landed on the other side of the thunderpath. Heatherpelt and Lionclaw were panting from fear. Lionclaw landed on the ground on his back and Heatherpelt landed on him.

"Thanks." He said and lifted him head.

"Alright, just don't do it again; I couldn't watch a former clanmate die." Heatherpelt replied and laid her head on his chest.

"Lionclaw!" Brambleclaw and Firestar raced across the thunderpath. When they caught sight of Lionclaw and Heatherpelt, they let out their held breath.

"I'm lucky." Lionclaw said. "Thank StarClan you were there." Lionclaw said helping Heatherpelt up.

"Yeah, thank StarClan!" Hollytail and Jayfeather ran after them.

"We would have lost a good warrior and grandson even if he was not Squirrelflight's!" Firestar said and eyed Leafpool who had come to help. She ignored him.

"At least he was a good warrior." Crowfeather said as he followed Leafpool.

"Okay, every cat back. I haven't had this many crossing a thunderpath since we came to the lake. Go now!" Firestar ordered.

"Oh, no!" Heatherpelt gasped.

Lionclaw turned back.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Lionclaw, when we were in the cave, you were leader, um... I'm expecting your kits!" She said and Lionclaw's eyes widened.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're what?" Lionclaw asked Heathertail in disbelief.

"I wanted to tell you earlier," She mewed. "But I was afraid you were going to reject me."

"You're pregnant and you saved me from getting hit by a monster?!" Lionclaw schreeched.

"Well, yeah, I wasn't going to let the father of my kits die." She laughed.

"But, I thought it was you and Breezepad." Lionclaw said, confused.

Breezepad and Heatherpelt shot glances at one another and then burst out laughing.

"Lionclaw, you've got it all wrong! I only wanted to keep her safe. She knew that and we both knew we wouldn't ever be more than friends." Breezepad mewed.

"But..." Lionclaw started, but Heatherpelt interrupted.

"He's in love with Ivytail." Heatherpelt exclaimed. "I was Ivytail's best friends and that's why all of us were such good friends."

"Oh." Lionclaw mewed and padded over to Firestar.

"You've already let Breezepad join the clan, can you let two more join?" Lionclaw asked.

"Who would these two more be?" Firestar asked.

"Heatherpelt and Ivytail, they are our mates. Heatherpelt is going to have my kits and Ivytail is going to have Breezepad's kits. Please?" Lionclaw asked.

Just then, Heatherpelt walked over to Firestar.

"I know, it's against the warrior code, I respect the warrior code, but I can't help who my kits father is. I don't want them to grow up with out a father and I know you wouldn't want Squirrelflight and Leafpool to be like that."

"You're right Heatherpelt, I don't." He replied. "You and Ivytail can stay." Firestar decided.

"Wait, what about us?!" A voice came from far off and then a little cat and a bigger full size cat were silhouetted against the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So, I don't really have time for fanfiction anymore. Or I lost interest in my stories. This is one of the ones I lost interest in. I just don't know how to end it. So, I'm adopting it out. When I say adopting it out, I mean, you let me know you want it, then copy adn paste the chapters into your own docs. When you're done, I delete the story from my page. You can take credit if you want. I just can't do this story anymore. So let me know if you're interested. The offer stands until August 1st and then it's being taken down, and no adoption. Let me know fi you want it.

~Icefox19

Tiwtter: Kingofswagsgirl


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys. I've realized just how incredibly stupid my "Romance Series" books are. Granted I was only about 12 when I wrote them, they're still really stupid. Having said that, I think I might go back and redo them. Put together a story line, have an actual summary, make up some new characters and work out all the books and kinks before updating. This may take a while since there are 4 or 5 books with 10 or so chapters each, but I think I can do it. I'm on Thanksgiving break right now but am grounded, so it will be awhile till I update. Having said that, I will write them out and type them up later. I'm soo sorry for not updating for awhile. To be honest, I completely forgot I had this account until my cousin asked me why I hadn't updated in forever. I'll do my best to put chapters up and I'll work as quickly as possible. Thanks for being patient and still reading this. It means a lot :)

~Icefox19 ( kingofswagsgirl)


End file.
